Demons (SM)
Demons are a powerful species in the Shadowmaster Continuity. While commonly labeled as "evil", only 55% of the demon population engages in practices viewed as immoral by most. History Most demons were spawned in the "Demonic Realm", a pocket dimension connected to the "Core Universe", Alchemica Magnus. Most demons participated in common activities in the partner realm, but when Shadowmaster rebelled, this inspired a number of demons to rebel as well. Among these was Deathblade. The demon rebellion was a failed one, though. Imprisonment Most of the demons who did not rebel were offered a permanent home in Alchemica Magnus, while the captured demons who had rebelled were imprisoned in the Demonic Realm. The rest of the outcast demons fled, finding their way into the prime universe. For several millennia, the captured demons attempted to break free of their prison, with the outside demons aiding them. While the barrier was nearly broken, only an extremely powerful "Head Demon" could perform the full ritual to break free, and the only ones who existed lived outside of the realm. Shadowclaw's Regime A dark Toa who studied demons succeeded in creating such a force, by extracting darkness from a number of beings. He created Shadowclaw, who was able to shatter the barrier. Before he could do so, however, the Toa betrayed him, and stole his powers. The demon lord was then killed. But Shadowclaw did not give up. He continued by influencing Reptor, a Vahki brought to the demonic realm by the Toa, to resurrect him, promising to aid in defeating the power-hungry Shadowmaster and the Dark Lord. He kept to his promise, and expelled the outsiders from the realm. Currently, the demonic barrier is nearly shattered. First, though, the demons of the outside world are preparing the universe for the presence of the demon army. Physiology Demons are most commonly described as red, often winged, horned creatures with claws and spikes covering their body. Though a type of demon, the "Common Demon", reflects this description, many other types exist. Many demon types, unlike a number of sentient species, become larger as they age. Some even go through stages of life. They are, against the belief of most, mortal, and can die of natural causes. Most have a short lifespan, usually living to 100 years at most, though very high-ranked demons can live up to a million years or more. Common Demon All Common Demons go through evolutionary stages. Their blood is poisonous, and is capable of killing on contact. Because of this, they are viewed as the most dangerous form of demon. The final stage of their life most resembles the description of demons in myth, though most demons die before reaching this stage. Common Demons usually evolve every 30 years, though this can be longer or shorter. Starting a month before the evolution, demons become completely invincible and immortal, until the evolution, after which they can be harmed again. These are the Common Demon evolutionary phases: #"Imp" - The "Imp" stage is the first stage of Common Demon life. They are small, about the size of a Matoran. Some are even mistaken for Shadow Matoran, due to the similar appearances. Unlike the next two stages, Imps have small wings, just large enough to fly. Imps are not suited for close combat, only acting to annoy opponents and weaken them to give their more powerful allies a fighting edge. There is no recording of an Imp ever single-handedly killing a Toa or stronger beings, unless the aforementioned being was injured previously. Because of their tendencies to pick off injured beings, Imps are also called "vultures" by some. They commonly attack in groups #"Gremlin" - The "Gremlin" stage is the second stage of Common Demon life. They are about the size of a Toa. Because of their name, they are commonly confused with Imps, but Gremlins are far more powerful and destructive. In this stage, wings have disappeared or become too small to use for flight, allowing the demons to become more ground-oriented. Their skeletons are still somewhat fragile, making them unable to overpower a Toa. Instead, Gremlins mainly destroy houses and kill Matoran. When fighting Toa, they attack in groups, in order to overpower them. In this stage, demons can now access the elemental power of hellfire and shadow at a minor level. #"Warrior" - The "Warrior" stage is usually the last phase exhibited in Common Demon life, the third stage. At this stage, they have nearly full control of hellfire and shadow, and are now taller more powerful than a Toa. Demons can now begin producing demon matter, manipulating it as if it were an elemental power. Protrusions such as spikes may have began growing by now, and small but flightless wings may sprout. The warriors are the bulk of the demon army, overpowering and destroying all enemies. Most demons die halfway through this phase of life. #"Elites" - The "Elite" stage is the fourth stage of Common Demon life. By now, the demons have full control of their element, and can even shapeshift to a being of the same or less mass, though to shapeshift into a larger being takes more energy. Protrusions have grown, and wings have emerged, growing large enough to use to fly for a short time. Elites can also exhibit minor mind control, able to control beings of weak willpower. They can also control lesser demons. This form is rarely ever reached, and the number of Common Demons who have passed this stage is in the single digits. Elites are used for special missions and as field commanders and generals. #"Warlords" - The "Warlord" stage is the fifth and final phase of Common Demon life. No demon can evolve into this stage without having been deemed "worthy", by slaying a Great Being. Warlords are usually worshiped, and have full control of Imps, Gremlins, and Warriors. They can now shapeshift into nearly anything, and their flight abilities have no limit. They can completely control Matoran, Toa, and lesser beings, though it takes concentration. Two of the three head demons to have existed were Warlords: the first demon and Shadowclaw. Shadowclaw was the only Common Demon to have skipped life stages, immediately becoming a Warlord upon creation. Dragons Dragons are very large, winged demons with tails and horns. They evolve similarly to Common Demons. Dragons are, unlike all other forms of demon, immortal, unable to die of natural causes. They have no individual will, either destroying everything they see or operating under command of other demons. They can be controlled easily. Dragons evolve in a strange way, able to change from a bat-like organism to a lizard creature in a single evolution. Also unlike other demons, dragons evolve every 100 years instead of 30. Here are the stages of dragon life: *"Bat" - "Bat" is the first stage of dragon life. They are named for their resemblance to a bat. They are around 2 feet long, and nearly harmless to most beings. Bats take the same role as Imps in the demon army. They feed off of dead or nearly dead beings. They sport sharp talons and sharp wings. *"Lizard" - "Lizard" is the second phase of dragon life. Their wings have disappeared, replaced by front legs, and they have grown tails. Lizards are often used as mounts. They can breathe hellfire and tend to climb walls during combat. *"Snakes" - "Snake" is the third phase of dragon life. Now their limbs have disappeared, and their bodies are much longer and more narrow. They tend to wrap around people or even buildings, squeezing until the prey is crushed. They also devour objects. They have a greater control of hellfire now. *"Full Dragon" - The "Full Dragon" phase is the last stage of dragon life. Their limbs and wings have grown back, allowing them to fly. They are used as mounts during battle, and can now breathe shadow as well as lava. They are extremely powerful and operate under destructive instincts. Angels Angels are viewed as counterparts to Common Demons. They have been bestowed holy powers by the Kestora, due to a sign of trust. They do not undergo evolution, but still have the same lifespan. They control divine energy and light, instead of shadow and hellfire. They cannot be controlled. Humanoid Demons Humanoid Demons are demons without wings, protrusions, or horns, simply resembling normal beings. Despite this, they possess extreme power, as much as that of a normal demon. They do not evolve. They are often used as "spies", to infiltrate opponent societies. They can be controlled, and most are, in order to prevent betrayals. However, they can break free. One controlled humanoid demon is Deathblade, who broke free and joined The Fallen Empire. Another controlled humanoid demon is known to be roaming Spherus Magna. Elemental Demons Elemental Demons are embodiments of certain elements, with complete control over said element. They can take any form composed of their element, and can manipulate it in several ways, including creating other beings with it. They do not go through evolutionary stages, and cannot be controlled. They tend to have a reduced lifespan, and can die if not in the right conditions. For example, an ice elemental demon will melt if exposed to heat for too long. Shadows Shadows are viewed as the most powerful, and mysterious, demons. They have a very odd appearance. They sport a single eye, which is covered in small wings. Despite this, they can still see, using "eyes" on their hands. They have full manipulation of shadow, and can put a being under their control with a simple glance of their main eye. They also have wings to fly, but can levitate even without them. Society and Culture 55% of demons are in the demon army, which practices dark arts. The phases of demon life are viewed as a form of rank in the army. The first phases act as minions to the higher ranks, obeying their every order. Any who disobey are executed. More powerful demons are viewed as higher-ranked. The "head demon" acts as the leader of all demons. They command all forms of demon in the army. All 3 head demons were extremely powerful. The first head demon was a Common Demon, who later became an Angel and died of natural causes. The second was a Shadow, killed in battle by the Golden Lord. The third, Shadowclaw, still lives to the current day. 30% of demons take no sides in battle, usually "demons for hire". Most of these are Shadows or Humanoid Demons. Others in this group are simply controlled by powerful beings. 15% of demons are viewed by most as good. A majority of these demons are Angels. Known Individuals *Deathblade *Shadowclaw Category:Hellfire Category:Sapient Species